What Once Was Mine
by Merida Di Angelo
Summary: Al momento de conocerse su mundo cambio. La vida de los dos hermanos no es tan sencilla como parece y menos cuando no eres del todo normal. Cuando sientes que el peso del mundo esta en tus hombros, cuando quieres que el reloj retroceda queriendo que te traiga lo que alguna vez fue tuyo. PJO AU!


**Libéranos**

_**Cuando dos hermanos se conocen**_

Dos dioses, de los cuales solo uno es de importancia mencionar, corrían sin ser vistos por las calles de San Fransokyo.

"¿Dime que estamos cerca?" dijo la diosa, cargaba algo entre unas mantas contra su pecho.

"Eso creo, solo he estado un par de veces aquí" dijo el dios, el cual tenía cabello dorado, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Trato de calmar a la diosa tomándola de los hombros y susurrándole al oído "Confía en mí, no pasara nada"

"Aún no sé cómo me convenciste para eso" dijo ella, sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas con solo pensar en lo que debían hacer "No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, Apolo"

"Sabes que es lo mejor, el estará a salvo" dijo Apolo. Destapo el pequeño bulto y rozo levemente el rostro de la criatura que ella llevaba en brazos "Es lo mejor para nuestro bebe"

Siguieron adelante, cruzaron calles evitando ser vistos, ya que ambos eran buscados en el Olimpo, nadie sabía del pequeño, ni los olímpicos ni la familia de ella y la única persona que sospechaba ya estaba en las profundidades del Inframundo.

Aquel era un delito, un delito que ella pago siendo expulsada del Olimpo por causa de Apolo, lamentablemente tarde se enteraron de lo que causo su inapropiado enamoramiento. Ella era una diosa menor, con uno de los peores legados y él era un olímpico, hijo de Zeus, él era el dios sol.

Su historia era trágica; ella le servía a la diosa más perversa del inframundo, además de tener una promesa con otros tres dioses además de Apolo. Si el pequeño se quedaba con ella crecería con su madre solamente, crecería para ser un esclavo de los dioses, obligado a servirle a alguien más por el resto de la eternidad al igual que su madre, quien también era perseguida.

Pero si se hacía lo que Apolo quería, el pequeño tendría una familia, sería feliz y libre, sería un niño normal pero con gran poder y talento que no podría esconder.

"¿Es esta?" pregunto ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Si, lo es" Apolo se acercó a la puerta de la casa, donde se leía claramente en una placa dorada: _Hamada_ "Este es el lugar… ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcan" Apolo la tomo de la mano llevándola frente a la puerta.

La diosa no podía apartar la mirada de su criatura, rozaba sus mejillas y le quitaba el cabello de la cara, ese cabello negro muy parecido al suyo. Siendo él bebe también un dios podía cambiar su apariencia como quisiera y lo primero que aquel vio fueron los profundos ojos café dorado de su madre al igual que su cabello negro y de parte de su padre solo tenía la sonrisa, una sonrisa que caracterizaba a los hijos de Apolo.

Apolo silbo una melodía de cuatro notas, una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la ventana y se esfumo rápidamente al verlos. Escucharon pasos no muy cerca de ellos, como el metálico sonido de botes de basura cayéndose.

Apolo hizo aparecer un arco y un carcaj de flechas; apunto al origen de aquel sonido pero la calle seguía igual de vacía que antes "No fue nada"

Él bebe comenzó a sollozar con inmensa fuerza. La puerta de la casa se abrió, un pequeño niño con ojos marrones y cabello negro los miraba detenidamente "¿Por qué está llorando?" pregunto.

No se refería al bebe, sino a la diosa, sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas delatando su inevitable tristeza "Tadashi" dijo Apolo dirigiéndose al niño "¿Recuerdas el deseo que me pediste la última vez que te vi?"

"Si… yo te pedí un hermano" dijo Tadashi con aire de esperanza "¿Es el?"

La criatura seguía llorando "Deja que lo vea" le pidió Apolo a la mujer. Ella se agacho y quito la manta de la cabeza de su hijo. El niño abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver el rostro de Tadashi.

"Es un bebe peludo" dijo Tadashi haciendo reír a ambos dioses "Que bonito cabello, es igual de negro que la noche" Tadashi le acaricio el cabello y él bebe comenzó a reír "Creo que ya no está asustado"

"Mi bueno y tierno hijo, no tiene miedo y no se asusta, no nació para sentir miedo" dijo la diosa secándose las lágrimas "El nació para ser libre y feliz"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Su nombre es Hiro, mi felicidad y mi mayor sacrificio" la diosa sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y aun con el corazón roto "Él es tu hermano, es hijo de tu padre Apolo"

"¿Por qué renuncias a tu hijo?"

"Tadashi" lo reprimió el dios.

"Está bien, él debe saberlo" dio un leve suspiro "Él no está a salvo conmigo, soy una diosa menor, se sirvo a los dioses casi como esclava…no quiero que Hiro tenga el mismo destino que yo, quiero que sea feliz y libre… algo que a mí se me fue arrebatado"

Tadashi bajo la mirada, a él también le habían arrebatado algo muy preciado, lo único que amaba "No quiero arrebatarte a tu hijo" dijo "No como a mí me arrebataron a mi madre"

La diosa miro a Apolo, reflejando en su mirada que sentía lo mismo que el pequeño Tadashi, su mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido hacia el dios "¿Qué paso con ella?" volvió hacia Tadashi ignorando sus sentimientos de odio.

"Ella fue asesinada no sé porque; ahora vivo con mi tía Cassa, ella es buena pero no es mi madre"

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Tadashi asintió; ella le entrego en brazos a su pequeña criatura, su Hiro "Cuida de él, Hiro es tu hermano"

"Lo hare, lo prometo"

El pequeño bebe volvió a sollozar al apartarse de su madre, abrió los ojos, su ojos cafés que estaban llenos de lágrimas; estiro los brazos tratando de alcanzar a su madre.

Ella acaricio su cabeza "Mi sol, nada puedo hacer por ti, solo así podrás vivir, yo siempre pediré que nos liberen" lo beso en la frente haciendo que se calmara un poco; Hiro tomo la mano de su madre "Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, duerme y sueña feliz" Apolo solo contemplaba la escena que le destrozaba el corazón "Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar, así yo estaré junto a ti"

Hiro se calmó y volvió a dormir. La diosa vio de frente a Tadashi, quien observaba cariñosamente a su hermano "Tadashi, oh niño" le rozo la mejilla con ternura "Con él se gentil, te cedo mi felicidad y si hay donde libre pueda vivir, Tadashi condúcelo allá"

"El será feliz, conmigo será libre, lo prometo" con su índice cruzo su corazón "Palabra de semidiós" dijo.

"No seré capaz de abandonarlo después de esto… y ahora menos a ti" se quitó el collar que tenía colgadas dos semillas de oro de las cuales solo conservo una "Mientras Hiro tenga esto, yo vendré siempre que me necesiten" le coloco el collar con una sola semilla de oro al bebe delicadamente "… seré una madre para ambos"

Tadashi no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Enserio?"

"Te doy mi palabra de diosa" cruzo su corazón de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

"Yo también lo haré" intervino Apolo "No dejare que dos de mis hijos crezcan desprotegidos" Escucharon sonidos metálicos cerca de ellos de nuevo "Tenemos que irnos, nos han encontrado"

Apolo invoco su arco y preparo una flecha para disparar a lo que fuera ese sonido. La diosa beso la frente de Tadashi en forma agradecida y le dio un último abrazo a su criatura; llenándose de lágrimas se alejó un poco. Apolo chasqueo los dedos antes de irse junto con ella "Libéralos" le susurro al bebe "Libéralos del dolor"

Ambos dioses parecían haber desaparecido en la noche como si solo hubieran sido una ilusión. "Tadashi ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?" la tía Cassa había bajado de su habitación para ver lo que le sucedía a Tadashi "Entra y devuelve a tu hermano a su cuna antes de que ambos atrapen un resfriado"

"¿Hermano?" le extraño que ella dijera eso ya que esa era la primera vez que él lo había visto, recordó lo último que hizo Apolo, aquel chasquido de dedos había cambiado la memoria de la tía Cassa "Iré en un momento"

Tadashi busco y busco alguna señal de que sus dos padres estuvieran cerca aun pero era inútil, ambos se habían ido. Hiro comenzó a moverse después de un dulce sueño "Hola bebe peludo" le dijo, Hiro abrió los ojos los cuales cambiaron a ser similares a los de el al igual que el cabello, lo miro fijamente hasta que el pequeño comenzó a reír de alegría "Ya estas a salvo y libre serás, yo ruego que muestres virtud" lo junto más a él, dándole algo más de calor y calmarlo con los latidos de su corazón "Crece hermanito, regresaras, volverás y tú los liberaras"

Sin dar un último vistazo, entro a su casa con su hermano Hiro en brazos.

La diosa se abrazaba los hombros tratando de alejar un frio que no sentía; el templado viento de San Fransokyo se llevó el suspiro de una de sus palabras "Libéranos"

"Tenemos que irnos" Apolo la rodeo con sus brazos "No estas segura aquí"

Se liberó bruscamente "¿Desde cuándo te importa que este segura?" dijo con desdén "Todo esto fue tu culpa en primer lugar"

"No puedes culparme de eso" señalo la casa de los Hamada "Tuve a Tadashi antes de conocerte" trato de mantenerse calmado "Sabes que te amo, si no fuera porque estas exiliada pelearía porque pudiéramos estar juntos, con nuestro hijo porque yo pertenezco contigo, soy solo tuyo" se acercó a ella para robarle un beso.

Cerro su puño y lo aparto de un puñetazo en la mejilla, Apolo la miro sorprendido por lo que había hecho "No sé qué has estado pensando sobre mi ¿Creíste que sería así de fácil?" el solo se quedó callado "¡Demonios no! Debes estar volviéndote loco ¡¿Porque no te vas de mi vida?! ¡Vete de mí vista y déjame en paz! ¿Porque no regresas a tu mundo y regresas con tu chica? Creo que se lo debes"

"¿De que estas hablando?" ella solo le dio la espalda.

"Sé lo que está pasando y no seré plato de segunda mesa" trato de hacerla voltear pero ella en su mente sabía que no valía la pena hacerlo "Aléjate porque estás de más aquí, necesitas alejarte de mí"

"No lo hare, dame una razón para hacerlo"

"Eres un mentiroso, sé que tienes una hija mayor que Hiro, la tuviste un año antes de que Hiro naciera" se llenó de ese sentimiento que tanto la había atormentado, odio "No soy una chica a la que puedas usar, sé que ella es una futura reina y es por su niña por quien deberías preocuparte"

"Tadashi y Hiro son mis hijos también" el trato de defenderse pero sabía que una pelea contra ella era difícil de ganar.

"No son tuyos, ni del resto de los dioses, no serán peones de su juego… ellos son míos"

"¿Qué podrías darles tú? Eres solo una diosa menor, una esclava, una golf…" lo último que él pudo sentir de su parte fue una dolorosa bofetada que lo dejo en el suelo.

"Lo único que me has dado son desgracias, mataste a mi madre, trataste de matarme y… hiciste que abandonara a mi hijo… ¡Te odio!" el solo se quedó en silencio ya que no tenía las palabras para responder "Te odio más de lo que alguna vez te amé, más bien, jamás lo hice"

Cuando ella volteo Apolo se había ido. Se dejó caer en el suelo, esperando a que amaneciera; no quería abandonar ese lugar pero tenía otras responsabilidades que cumplir "Vuelve y libéranos tú"

…

**Años Después**

"Niños tengo que irme, la niñera llegara en cualquier momento" la tía Cassa salía a trabajar como de costumbre. Al momento de abrir la puerta encontró a la joven "Gracias por venir tan rápido, Ixchel"

"No fue nada, ya sabe que adoro cuidar a sus niños" era la diosa, vestía como una adolescente normal. Siempre que podía iba a visitarlos sin que la tía se diera cuenta de ello.

"Bien, Tadashi bajara en un minuto y Hiro ya está despierto" salió de la casa y comenzó a alejarse en su auto.

"¡Tadashi!" escucho el quejido de Hiro. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Tadashi estaba recién levantado mientras Hiro trataba de empujarlo fuera de la habitación "¡¿Podrías moverte más rápido?!" lo empujaba de la espalda hacia enfrente.

"¡Oh no!" Tadashi comenzó a tirarse de espaldas pero Hiro evitaba su caía levemente "¡La gravedad está afectándome!"

"¡No lo está!" Hiro ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de aguantarlo.

"Lo está, Hiro, la misma cosa me paso ayer" cuando ya no pudo seguir aguantándolo, Tadashi cayó sobre Hiro haciéndose el desmayado.

"¡Hermano podrido! ¡Tú trasero me aplasta!" se quejó el pequeño Hiro de diez años. Le diosa solo rio hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí "¡Mama!... ¡Tadashi quítate de encima!"

El mayor solo rodo a un lado dándole libertad a Hiro quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo a los brazos de su madre "Te extrañe demasiado, mi ángel" le dijo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

"Yo igual a ti, mami" se aferró a su cuello. Hiro amaba a su madre demasiado, siempre lo apoyaba en lo que le gustaba, no como su padre, quien solo parecía decepcionarse de él y de Tadashi.

"Que bien que ya estés aquí" Tadashi se unió a su abrazo "Ha pasado demasiado…"

"…Tiempo, lo sé, las cosas se están poniendo algo complicadas en el campamento" comento mientras bajaba a Hiro "Él quiere que este todo el tiempo con el"

"¿Por qué no lo traes?" dijo Hiro "Él también es parte de la familia"

"No lo comprendería, el solo es un niño igual que tu" revolvió su cabello y acaricio la mejilla de Tadashi "Lo único que me importa ahora es que estoy con ustedes y que no dejare que nada los lastime"

Los tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Eran una familia, pequeña y rota pero era buena.

…

**No tengo la capacidad de hacer un One-shot, siempre me tienen que salir historias largas como esta. Bien este fanfiction es anexo a mi otro fanfiction La Profecía de los Cuatro Grandes, nota: no es necesario que la lean para entenderle a este.**

**Les confirmo que habrá por lo menos otros dos capítulos sobre esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews o pongan la historia en Follow o Favoritos. Gracias. **


End file.
